


Mis ideas (versión español)

by azv2448



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Bashing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azv2448/pseuds/azv2448
Summary: Esta es la traducción de mi lista de ideas a mi lenguaje original
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	1. Reglas

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, es la primera vez que hago esto.
> 
> Quiero decir que no estoy escribiendo una historia (ya lo intenté y no fue bonito), pero estoy tan lleno de ideas que necesito transmitirlas, literalmente tengo un cuaderno.
> 
> Entonces, como no hago historias, pensé, ¿qué mejor manera de dejar mis ideas a los expertos en historias?

Entonces, dejo mis ideas para quienes deseen escribirlas.

Estas son las siguientes reglas:

1\. Hablo español, por lo que cualquier error se debe al traductor, por lo que le aconsejo que utilice un traductor.

2\. Puedes usar mis ideas, debes indicar el título (temporal) de la historia

3\. Por favor, cualquier comentario grosero no es bienvenido.

4\. Las ideas que normalmente me impresionan o forman parte de la historia son: ¡Yandere! Damian, mafia au, soulmate au y (no me juzgues) contenido explícito en las relaciones amorosas

5\. Cuando elijas una historia, si quieres cambiar algo debes contarme y decirme que quieres cambiar y el motivo, ya que es porque pueden tener ideas que yo no considero

6\. Si algunas cosas no te hacen sentir cómodo, avísame.

así que eso es todo.  
Oh, lo olvidé, siempre veo a Daminette en diciembre, pero ¿por qué no hacer una Daminette en octubre?


	2. Mafía AU. con A/B/O y Damian Yandere ( Historia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daminette Yandere

Marinette (omega) de 6 años está en Gothman con su abuela de vacaciones y termina salvando a Robin (alfa) de 11 años lesionado y, como agradecimiento, Robin le da un símbolo de murciélago que dice que está protegida por murciélagos.  
Durante el verano se hacen amigas hasta que Marinette tiene que regresar a París, pero ninguna se olvida de la otra.  
Entonces sucede que, como sabemos, Marinette se convierte en superhéroe, derrota a Hawkmoth y los demás (Adrian-Chat por traición, Lila y Alya son demandados y encarcelados con las mentiras reveladas y la clase en lista negra y / o con juicios)

Queriendo expandirse como diseñadora de moda, Jagged Stone le pide que sea su diseñadora en su gira Gothman, lo cual ella acepta, lo que Marinette no sabía es que Jagged le dio la sorpresa de darle una entrevista de trabajo con la familia Wayne y como siempre Marinette se apresura a no llegar tarde, lo que hace que se encuentre (literalmente) con Damian (que no sabe que es un Wayne y cree que es un trabajador allí) cuando sale de la oficina de Bruce. Sabiendo que Marinette es la omega que nunca podría olvidar, decidió que ahora que el destino le traía a Marinette la convertiría en su futura esposa, con la aprobación de su familia, ya que Marinette terminó encantando a toda la familia Wayne y a los murciélagos (Bruce, quien está más que feliz de tenerla como su nuera (Seline, que está feliz de tener otro gatito y Jason la considera su hermana pequeña).

Sin embargo, hay un problema, Adrien ha escapado de la prisión con una nueva identidad y apariencia y ahora que sabe quién es su dama, "atrapará" a su princesa pase lo que pase.


	3. La suerte del gato - Daminette (Historia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette es la sobrina de Seline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violencia y explícito

Marinette perdió todo gracias a Lila, por lo que sus padres (adoptivos), que también creían en el mentiroso, votaron por ella para "cambiar" a Gotham.

Seline (Catwoman) está feliz y ansiosa por reunirse con su sobrina (Seline tenía una media hermana que falleció y como no podía cuidar de Marinette la dio en adopción (hubo un momento en que estuvo en contacto con sus padres adoptivos), sin embargo, pronto ve que algo anda mal con su sobrina, tratando de animarla inscribiéndola en la Academia Gotham.

Conociendo a Damian y Jon, este último intenta hacerse amigo de Marinette, pero ella es muy reservada y se aleja, Damian no confía mucho en ella, menos sabiendo que es la sobrina de la prometida de su padre, Jon teniendo más éxito logra saber la verdad ( incluso lo sabe por enviar mensajes de texto en su viejo teléfono porque compró otro en Gotham) lo que lo enfurece, pero Marinette le pide que lo mantenga en secreto.

Pasan 6 meses y poco a poco la situación se vuelve más extraña cuando encuentran a Marinette ensangrentada en las calles de Gotham, siendo Robin quien la encuentra intenta ayudarla y pedir (exigir) respuestas, solo para que se abra un portal y una criatura (akuma) se llevará a Marinette. Catwoman asustada y los demás (incluidas las sirenas) la buscan (Mari se queda con las sirenas y Seline decide quedarse en su apartamento hasta que se case con Bruce)

Al no encontrarla, deciden ir al apartamento donde la encuentra con su disfraz de superhéroe (tuvo que usar el caballo milagroso para teletransportarse a París y derrotar al akuma) antes de que le hagan preguntas. Marinette se desmaya del dolor.

Cuando Mari se despierta ve a Plagg (en esa batalla se lleva el anillo de Adrien frente a todo Paris) y sabiendo que todos conocen la situación la llevan a la cueva.

Marinette se toma un momento para revelar todo sobre Lila y Hawkmoth, mientras le revela a Seline la verdad de por qué sus padres la dejaron con ella, ya que creyeron en Lila y la echaron, también se disculpa con Damian y Jon, explicando que ella es temerosa de volver a acercarse a la gente (describiendo sus pesadillas donde todo Gotham la odia y la sigue), entre lágrimas termina diciendo todo lo que le hicieron, que incluso fuera de sus vidas todavía la atacan, sacando su viejo teléfono. leyó todos los mensajes antiguos y recientes (robóticamente y de memoria) haciendo enojar a todos, especialmente a Damian, él sabía de Jon (lo chantajeó cuando vio que los dos eran muy cercanos y no porque estuviera celoso, claro que no) pero él No especificó los textos, solo dijo que alguien parece haber lastimado a Marinette y no lo mal que estaba

Rompiendo a llorar, todos están dispuestos a ayudar a Marinette con el tema de Hawkmoth, Lila y sus padres y, de paso, solo que la frase de un padre tan infantil se refleja en Damian cuando se da cuenta de que está enamorado (ama) de Marientte.

  * En Gotham, Marinette usa el gato milagroso y la mariquita y se llama Purrsephone.
  * Su atuendo es similar a Catwoman, pero está hecho de spandex azul marino claro y azul marino oscuro en guantes y botas, puede materializar un casco de motocicleta con orejas de gato y su espejo retrovisor tiene forma de boca de tigre abierta, sus armas son el bastón multiusos, su cinturón de cola como un látigo y su collar de púas como una sierra o frisbee, además de tener garras retráctiles, agilidad y equilibrio felino, además de bola como un erizo y rodar muy rápido (como Sonic the hedgehog)




	4. El deseo de verte de nuevo - Daminette (Historia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Marinette y Damian se conocían desde que eran niños antes de que Damian se fuera con su padre. Marinette tiene 5 años y Damien 8 años
> 
> Y si Ladybug hubiera sido traicionada por Chat Noir y en lugar de traer nuevos transportistas, terminaron creando el equipo de Quantic Kids (Allan Aldruc como Mercury: súper velocidad, electricidad y tecnopatía con la capacidad de ingresar a las máquinas. Allegra Singler como Melody - usa su flauta con fuego como armas, telequinesis y puede cambiar su arma para un ataque diferente. Claude Jones como Kid Mime: crea objetos invisibles como mime y Felix D'Blanc como Sparrow: un poderoso hechicero, todos metahumanos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contenido violento y contenido explícito

En una misión que salió mal, Damian se escapa de una multitud, cuando parece que no puede escapar, ve a una chica llamándolo, desconfiando de Marinette, Damian no tiene más remedio que ir con ella hasta que todo termine.

Cuando van a un lugar seguro ambos comienzan a abrirse un poco (más Marinette que Damian) donde Mari explica que está con sus padres (Tom y Sabine, pero no menciona el apellido) en un viaje de vacaciones, poco a poco. poco ambos se siguen  mirando y se vuelven cercanos  Sin embargo, ambos descubren que deben irse, entonces, antes de irse y reunir coraje, Damian la besa de despedida, cuando Mari se va Damian le promete: "Te encontraré mi ángel".

Entonces, como se sabe, Damian va con su padre y se convierte en Robin. Mientras Marinette perdió a sus padres en un asalto cuando viajaban en Gotham, terminó en las calles durante dos (7) años, en ella termina siendo la hermana de un niño (Jason), cuando Jason se convierte en un Wayne que es no le impide estar con su hermana, pronto todos los Wayne la aman, y para sorpresa de todos resulta que Damian y Marinette se conocen y están juntos, sin embargo a los 8 años hay una redada y Marinette acaba siendo secuestrada. y (por tristeza y furia de la familia) nunca se encontró.

Durante este tiempo Damian intenta desesperadamente encontrar una posible información sobre ella en la computadora de la cueva, pero no tiene suerte (hay muchas Marinettes y no sabe su apellido), decide que se va a su habitación (con su familia siguiéndolo, ya que entienden su dolor, especialmente Jason) haciendo un lío en un intento de encontrar algo, cuando la familia lo ve, lo encuentran llorando todavía con su traje de Robin (ninguno se quitó el traje, ya que fueron a ver a Damian) sosteniendo una pulsera ( un regalo de Marinette antes de la redada) y murmurando sobre su miedo de no encontrarla nunca, que incluso si ella quiere volver a verlo o que él no se siente digno de ella si se entera de su pasado, su familia lo intenta para consolarlo, haciendo que Damian les grite que no tienes idea de lo que es conocer al amor de tu vida,tener a alguien a quien amas y sentir que no se lo merece, encontrar a alguien que sea el motivo de tu deseo de ser una mejor persona y luego tener miedo de ser odiado por ella, las lágrimas más caen en la pulsera mientras relata todo lo que él pasó por conocer a Marinette hasta que se quedó dormido deprimentemente

A los 10 años, Marinette es adoptada por Wang Fu y Marie Lenoir y 3 años de entrenamiento a los 14 se convierte en Ladybug, quien ha estado luchando contra Akumas durante 6 años, tiempo durante el cual Chat Noir la traiciona (para recuperar a su madre) porque su amor por ella se convirtió en odio y él cambió su obsesión por Marinette (su padre lo engañó haciéndole creer que Marinette era la verdadera Ladybug y no la actual) sin conocer su identidad, por lo que terminan creando el equipo de Quantic Kids (Allan Aldruc como Mercury - Super velocidad, electricidad y tecnopatía con la capacidad de entrar en máquinas. Allerga Singler como Melody: usa su flauta con fuego como armas, telequinesis y puede cambiar su arma para un ataque diferente. Claude Jones como Kid Mime : crea objetos invisibles como mimo y Felix D'Blanc como Sparrow:un poderoso hechicero, todos metahumanos)

porque usando una ilusión de ella como Ladybug señala que Marinette fue quien la ayudó a derrotar a Los Agreste y Lila) harta de todo termina encontrando un pavo real La muñeca (Alfred lo hizo en su cumpleaños antes de que Marinette fuera secuestrada) recordando al Wayne , logra (con la ayuda de los kwamis) contactar a Alfred, quien feliz y aturdido al encontrar a Marinette termina aprendiendo sobre los eventos en París, luego Damian, Jason y toda la familia escuchan la conversación, y Damian incrédulo y esperanzado por comunicarse con su ángel nuevamente (en todo ese tiempo separado nunca la olvidó) y ahora que necesita un lugar para vivir, acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos logra (con la ayuda de los kwamis) contactar a Alfred, quien feliz y aturdido al encontrar a Marinette termina aprendiendo sobre los eventos en París, luego Damian, Jason y toda la familia escuchan la conversación, y Damian incrédulo y esperanzado por comunicarse con su ángel nuevamente (en todo ese tiempo separado nunca la olvidó) y ahora que necesita un lugar para vivir, acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos logra (con la ayuda de los kwamis) contactar a Alfred, quien feliz y aturdido al encontrar a Marinette termina aprendiendo sobre los eventos en París, luego Damian, Jason y toda la familia escuchan la conversación, y Damian incrédulo y esperanzado por comunicarse con su ángel nuevamente (en todo ese tiempo separado nunca la olvidó) y ahora que necesita un lugar para vivir, acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos  
Mientras Marinette se recupera en un nuevo negocio boutique como regalo de su tío Jagged. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando Robin la salva en un robo y termina en una pelea a gritos porque ella es reciente por no ayudar a Paris cuando lo necesitaban (Damien dolido por el hecho de que su ángel odia a su alter ego, para colmo de males. nuevo observador de lobos llamado Midnight

¿Damian podrá confesarse con Marinette?

¿Puede Damian seguir ocultándole su pasado o Marinette todavía lo amará?

¿Marinette conocerá los secretos de Wayne y ellos conocerán los de Marinette?

  
¿Cuál será la explicación de que Superboy tan preocupado cada vez que ve a Marinette?

  
¿Qué pasa con el avistamiento de monstruos últimamente y el robo de un artefacto raro junto con la aparición de un nuevo héroe?

No un

  * Mari es la guardiana cuando Fu murió
  * Damian se vuelve muy sobreprotector con Mari desde que se volvieron a encontrar
  * Mari sigue siendo MDC, pero cambia a MRS después de ser adoptada por Jagged y Penny, después de la muerte de Fu y Marie.
  * Todos los que lastimaron a Mari (Lila) son encarcelados y / o demandados
  * Al derrotar a Hawkmoth, Marinette va al escondite de un casillero donde encuentra una carta de Fu diciéndole que iba a Gotham para purificar el daño, una coincidencia, ya que la lee antes de recordar al Wayne.
  * Jon Kent acompaña a Damian para descubrir quién era el amor de su mejor amigo
  * Con su radiografía ve el cuerpo destrozado de Marinette
  * Uno de sus hermanos dice que Damian siempre escribió "Marinette Wayne" en sus libros de texto.
  * En la batalla final, los chicos registran la batalla con la (inesperada) muerte de Sparrow para devolvérsela a la Liga de la Justicia por no ayudar (pronto descubren la verdad y ven su error).
  * Marinette usa el anillo de compromiso en forma de gorrión de Felix alrededor de su cuello en una cadena
  * La familia murciélago descubre que Marinette es Ladybug y luego que es Midnight, lo que no le facilita a Damien cortejarla.
  * El disfraz de Marinette es similar al de Catwoman, pero hecho de látex azul marino claro y oscuro en los guantes y botas, puede materializar un casco de moto con orejas de lobo con cola y su espejo retrovisor tiene forma de boca de lobo abierta, su yoyo como un comunicador y dimensión de bolsillo y forma de moverse en la ciudad, que está en su cinturón como el otro milagroso, así como su bastón multiusos y su poder del perro milagroso, el super aullido (Medianoche)
  * Marinette ha estado ayudando a los murciélagos contra los malos mientras purifica los espíritus malignos. Además de buscar un kwami corrupto que sea convocado con un anillo (Adrien)
  * Antes de llegar a Gotham, Marinette fue informada por los kwamis sobre un kwami corrupto que puede destruir el mundo y ha sido detectado en Gotham.
  * El primer espíritu en purificarse es un lémur-murciélago (lemurbat) que le gusta y con el que se hacen amigos, lo llama Monroe (monrrou). La especie monroe es similar a la mascota de Angg, el protagonista de la serie The Last Airbender, es una mezcla de perro, ardilla, conejo por las orejas y gato porque ronronea.
  * Cuando conoce a Monroe, también conoce a Markov (el robot de Max) quien le dice que después de la caída de Lila, Max no puede soportar que cometió un error y en una discusión lo lleva al basurero y termina en Gotham, Marinette le da la bienvenida pero lo esconde. del Wayne
  * Los que conocen el secreto de Marinette son Helena (hija de Bruce y Selina) y Mar'i hija de Richard y Kor'i, ambos terminan amándola.
  * Marinette hace ropa y comida para los necesitados por la noche (y patrulla como Midnight, usando a Tikki, Plagg y Trixx como los principales para parecerse a un lobo y los otros kwamis para el color azul marino) ayuda a los niños dejándolos dormir y comer adentro. su tienda e intenta ocultárselo a la familia Wayne
  * Ella logra derrotar a los villanos (Riddle insultando su ropa, Espantapájaros con artes marciales y Dos caras hablando con él, las sirenas son clientes habituales y la aman)
  * Se hizo famosa por insultar la ropa de héroes y villanos, su impresionante cafetería boutique, ayudar a la gente en la calle y haber luchado contra algunos villanos y sin saberlo es apodada el Ángel de Gotham, lo que pone celoso a Damian.
  * Adrien escapa de la prisión, cuando se puso del lado de su padre, descubrió que el anillo de su madre tenía magia oscura que ha estado recolectando energía akuma, lo usa para intentar recuperar a Mari, ahora con el nombre de Lord Noir, así como buscar kwami corruptos y se vuelve poderoso
  * Marinette decide regresar a París para enfrentarse a Adrien, usando todo lo milagroso que se le da el nombre de Lady D'Arc, ella no esperaba que la Liga de la Justicia y la Batfamilia (conoce su identidad y viceversa de ella) estuvieran en su apoyo
  * La armadura de Marinette es como la de Wonder Woman, pero en un color azul cielo metálico, un símbolo de flor de lis azul marino en su pecho, una falda de playa azul marino donde ata su yo-yo, tiene guanteletes azul marino con nudillos de  metal, armadura en sus piernas del mismo color que los guanteletes, una diadema azul claro metálico que usa como boomeramg y un cinturón azul claro metálico donde están las joyas milagrosas (se pueden cambiar de forma) (Lady D'Arc)
  * Una escena es cuando Marinette roba la motocicleta de Red Hood y la espada de Robin cuando se olvidó de ir a un atraco y termina conduciendo la motocicleta y usando la espada desarmando a todos de manera experta (allí Robin conoce su identidad de medianoche).
  * En una persecución de vehículos, Marinette conduce la motocicleta de Red Hood, con él detrás, y trepa una cerca con todo y una motocicleta para llevarlo con su equipo.




	5. Nota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicación sobre de que se trata este trabajo

Entonces, para explicar este trabajo no es un indicio de que voy a escribir las historias, son solo ideas, como mencioné en el primer capítulo las reglas (si no lo lees entonces lo resumo aquí) son ideas que Dejo libre para los escritores que te interesen escribir las ideas dime cual quieres escribir, por supuesto vuelvo a enfatizar que debes seguir las reglas que pongo en el capitulo 1 por una buena razón.

cuánto actualizar, durante este tiempo se me han ocurrido ideas, tanto para ONE-SHOT como para historias y si está terminada significa que ya no tengo más ideas, así que subiré las ideas que ya tengo.

Recuerdo de nuevo que no soy escritor, estas son solo ideas para que todo el que quiera escribirlas pueda hacerlo, siempre y cuando siga las reglas.

Gracias


	6. Marinette, un imán de corazones (Historia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daminette y Mariharem (platónica y romántica) en especial con la familia Wayne

Entonces, ¿qué pasa si Marinette tiene muchas personas que la aman (tanto héroes como villanos y celebridades y personas famosas) (algunas románticamente) aquellos que tienen su edad y los adultos también la aman y la consideran una hija, sobrina o ahijada honoraria e incluso luchan por adoptar o convertirse en su custodia compartida y otros adultos presentan a sus hijos (tanto héroes (los héroes conocen su identidad de superhéroe) como civiles) a Marinette como un interés amoroso. En conclusión, muchos aman a Marinette y hay muchas parejas con Marinette.  
Así como al enterarse de la situación de Hawkmoth, Lila, la clase y Adrien, solo se dirá que nunca debieron meterse con el ángel que es Marinette.

Notas:

  * Que la mayoría de Wayne monopolizará el tiempo de Marinette más que otros y que al tener su canal de YouTube, Markov; El robot de Max es el que sigue, filma y graba las narraciones de Marinette y que Marinette de hecho en cada video ofrece diseñar para los héroes.

  * La idea de Markov es esta: Marinette logró derrotar a Hakmoth con la ayuda de Luka y Kagami, Lila fue "salvada" cuando Adrien decidió ponerse del lado de su padre y borrar la evidencia de las cosas malas que habían hecho cuando su padre fue arrestado, por lo que pagó. Max a Para prestarle a Markov y obligarlo a piratear y borrar la evidencia, Markov se vio obligado a "borrar" (en realidad los tiró de su memoria para que ellos pensaran que los había borrado), así que cuando Markov le dice a Max, reúne todo la clase no le cree y Max lo tira  
Entonces Marinette, que se graduó antes (sin que nadie lo supiera o se diera cuenta, solo Luka y Kagami) para alejarse de Lila, sus compañeros de clase y Adrien (su obsesión con Ladybug se fue cuando le quitó el anillo, ahora esa obsesión se fue a Marinette ) decide con sus padres ir a la gira de su tío Jagged (sus padres pensaban que estar lejos de París le haría bien, además de que probablemente conocería a su abuela Gina) con Luka (el hijo de Jagged en su primer debut) y Kagami (por esgrima) para hacer su sueño de diseño, antes de irse encuentra a Markov y lo recoge y lo repara mejor que ella (su memoria de los videos está atascada, por lo que todavía no puede mostrárselos) así que los dos (Marinette y Markov y si es posible en ocasiones Luka o Kagami o Fang el cocodrilo hacen videos,pero principalmente Marinette) hacen la gira donde, como se mencionó, todos aman a Marinette (héroes y villanos, romántica y platónicamente) y todo lo demás que mencioné anteriormente.




	7. Un ángel milagroso (ONE-SHOT) Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una escena de paraguas donde Marinette le da a Damian el paraguas

Los Waynes van a París para investigar el caso Howkmoth, que utilizan como excusa para ser invitados a una conferencia en la escuela Fracon Dupont, la escuela de donde provienen la mayoría de los akumas.  
Damian es testigo de antemano de cómo unos niños tratan a Marinette, mientras pasan tiempo juntos se llevan bien y Damiam decide ayudarla (sin que ella lo sepa) sobre su problema con Lila.  
Al día siguiente, Damian confronta a la clase por todas las mentiras de Lila, Marinette está a punto de agradecer a Damian y Damian por invitarla a salir, un Adrien celoso se interpone y culpa a Marinette por todo, provocando una pelea y terminando insultándola, provocando que ella huir y terminar con Damien rompiendo la mandíbula de Adrien

Damian, que quiere ir tras ella, presencia dos cosas: el primer ataque de Akuma y su identidad de héroe (como ella), cuando termina decide volver a la escuela para tratar de encontrarla cuando empieza a llover. Por suerte, entonces Marinette lo ve y le ofrece su paraguas que él acepta e intenta (y falla) concertar una cita, ella se va diciendo con una sonrisa: "Gracias por todo Damian. Y bienvenido a París, la ciudad de los milagros". .

Damien en estado de shock permanece congelado hasta que reacciona y corre tras ella y cuando se le pregunta qué le pasa, responde: "Quiero experimentar un milagro o creo que ya lo he experimentado".  
Con eso la invita a salir y los dos se besan bajo la lluvia. Años después, ambos adultos tienen el mismo paraguas que los unía y les cuenta la historia a sus hijos.


	8. El ángel de rojo y el lobo (ONE-SHOT) Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explícito en minoría
> 
> Caperucita Roja Au, (ONE-SHOT)

En París se rumorea la historia de un lobo, ya que varios establecimientos han sido atacados, creyendo que para calmarlo deben hacerle un regalo, Marinette (conocida como Caperucita Roja) es (lamentablemente) la elegida para ser ese regalo y Adrien (el cazador del pueblo) le dice (o exige) que si se casa con él, Marinette saldrá libre, lo que Marinette no quiere es estar con Adrien (lo cual lo enfurece), así que sin otra opción la llevan por el camino , donde encontrará al lobo con una canasta de comida (lástima que no sepa que es vegetariana), sin saber que unos ojos verdes tóxicos la están mirando (Adrien). Intentando huir, Marinette reconoce el camino hacia su abuela Gina desde donde cree que está a salvo, por lo que se desvía del camino.

En el camino es atacada por un lobo rubio de ojos verdes (Adrien) pero es salvada por otro lobo negro de ojos verdes, como agradecimiento, ella le da algo de su comida (que él puede comer) y Damien (el lobo se presenta a Mari) la lleva con su abuela, a su paso se enamoran y Damian decide protegerla de todo, incluso le cuenta al verdadero culpable de los desastres de la ciudad, el lobo rubio.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Gina, Marinette siente que algo anda mal con su abuela (es porque es Adrien disfrazado de ella, no se la comió, solo se escapa del lobo) luego la típica escena de Caperucita Roja con el lobo disfrazado  
Cuando Marinette descubre a Adrien, lo ataca con la ayuda de Damian.  
La ciudad, al conocer a Adrien, lo encarcela y Marinette vive feliz con Damian (y su familia, desde que los conoció cuando se mudó al bosque para estar cerca de su abuela) y sus cachorros en el Bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por cierto, esta idea me dio otra idea, siempre ves historias de Daminette de diciembre, así que ¿por qué no una Daminette de octubre?


	9. No estoy celoso (ONE-SHOT) Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian compite con Manon por la atención de Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porque no hay Daminette con Manon

Damian y su familia van a París para visitar a Marinette y ayudarla a mudarse a la Universidad de Gotham. En medio de una cita Nadja los interrumpe y le piden a Marinette que se haga cargo de Manon, Marinette y Damian están de acuerdo (aunque este último de mala gana)

Damian no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a una chica posesiva y competir por la atención de Marinette, hasta el punto de meterse en una pelea infantil (para diversión de Marinette y Wayne) y en una de las peleas Manon dice algo que le deja todo a él. el mundo frio. : "¡Vas a ser un mal padre, porque cuando te cases con Marinette no querrás compartirla con tus hijos! ¡Egoísta!". La familia Wayne intenta (y falla, especialmente Jason) controlar su risa y Marinette hace que Manon se disculpe con Damian, solo para verlo congelado y repitiendo la frase "mal ... padre" con un aura deprimida. Marinette, preocupada, va a consolar a Damián solo para que él se arrodille y la abrace por la cintura mientras el pronuncia un emotivo discurso "¡Mari, mi amor, mi ángel, mi habibti (amada en árabe)!"

Él la abraza con fuerza y continúa su discurso, dejando a Wayne en estado de shock "¡Prometo que seré un padre y un esposo digno!" Marinette se pone roja y Damian continúa "¡Prometo que amaré a nuestros pajaritos como te amo a ti!" Eso fue todo y Marinette se desmaya mientras Manon se ríe, la familia Wayne se queda sin palabras y Alfred… Alfred lo graba para el día de su boda.

Esa misma noche Ladybug y Robin hacen un picnic en la Torre Eiffel mirando a París, a lo que Ladybug se ríe, Robin hace pucheros y pregunta "¿Qué pasa mi ángel?" Sarcásticamente y Ladybug "Creo que es dulce que estés celoso de un niño" la risa continuó desde lejos, luego Plagg (tomó el anillo de Adrien que está en prisión) sale y dice "si sigues así, no tendrás una oportunidad con coletas "sigue otra ronda de risas, Ladybug se acurruca con Robin" Creo que serás un gran padre "Damian sonríe y cuando ven el horizonte de París los dos imaginan 3 niños pequeños, una casa (mansión en el caso de Damian) con un jardín y muchas mascotas


	10. No te metas con Manon (Daminette) - TRES DISPAROS. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debido a un incidente con Manon, gracias a Lila, Marinette, ella está más que decidida a exponerla, su novio y sus amigos (Wayne, Kent, Chloe, Kagami y Luka) están más que felices de ayudar.

Parte 1

Wayne y Kent visitan a Marinette (Damian ve a su Marinette y Jon visita a Chloe). La visita se interrumpe cuando Manon (que ya tiene entre 11 y 12 años) se apresura a hacer un pedido, cuando Mari pregunta por qué las prisas descubren que es la asistente de Lila porque necesita dinero para el regalo de su madre, lo que te obliga a hacer varias cosas. cosas injustas. El colmo es cuando Manon, tarde en un pedido, Lila termina enviándole un mensaje de voz gritando y terriblemente insultante, que Manon presenta a todos y a Marinette en la panadería, lo que lleva a todos a decidir exponerla de una vez por todas. todo (y no matarla como quería Marinette cuando buscaba la espada de Damian, detenida por la decepción de Marinette, la ira de Damian y Jason con Dick)


	11. No te metas con Manon (Daminette) - TRES DISPAROS. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debido a un incidente con Manon, gracias a Lila, Marinette, ella está más que decidida a exponerla, su novio y sus amigos (Wayne, Kent, Chloe, Kagami y Luka) están más que felices de ayudar.

Parte 2

Con toda la evidencia lista, el video del inconfundible mensaje de voz final de Lila se vuelve viral, convirtiéndola en la más odiada, y termina en el noticiero dirigido por Clark, Loise y una furiosa Nadja.

Cuando piensan que todo ha terminado, todos encuentran a Lila llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo en el parque y sus ovejas culpan a Marinette de todo, cuando Alya la confronta gritando que ella es solo una panadera, ve a Clark y Loise (están filmando todo en secreto) empuja Marinette se hizo a un lado con gran fuerza, provocando que ella se lastimara y pusiera su teléfono rudo a sus caras, lo que llevó a los Kent destruyendo casi todo en el blog de la dama y a un Wayne muy enojado (especialmente Damian) demandando por lastimarla. Marinette, cuando Damian la ayuda, Adrien le dice que está decepcionada y busca respuestas, y cuando no las tiene, agarra el brazo de Marinette con tanta fuerza que la tuerce, todo grabado por Kent, lo que termina en varias demandas por Alya,

Adrián y sus compañeros y la escuela misma ya que se descubrió que había tanto acoso y negligencia por parte del director y de la Srta. Bustier, también Lila, la arrestada por difamación.


	12. No te metas con Manon (Daminette) - TRES DISPAROS. Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debido a un incidente con Manon, gracias a Lila, Marinette, ella está más que decidida a exponerla, su novio y sus amigos (Wayne, Kent, Chloe, Kagami y Luka) están más que felices de ayudar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRES DISPAROS Parte 3 (el final)

Parte 3

Con todo terminado, Damian prepara su cita con Marinette para una noche especial con la ayuda de sus amigos, ya que tiene una sorpresa para ella. La noche termina cuando un cartel de fuegos artificiales aparece en el cielo escribiendo: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi ángel? solo para que Marinette vea a Damian con un anillo, lo cual ella acepta emocionada, sin saber que tenían un gato muy enojado como espectador, lo que termina con Adrien perdiendo el anillo en la batalla.

Al día siguiente, un frenético Adrian busca su anillo, solo para descubrir que su padre y Natalie fueron arrestados por terrorismo y él se fue a la escuela, cuando entra a la habitación ve que todos lo miran con odio cuando se entera. que Gabriel es Hawkmoth, entonces entran Bruce, Marinette y un hombre de traje, que resulta ser abogado, no solo con órdenes de alejamiento (incluso cuando sus compañeros intentaron disculparse), sino también una lista de precios de todas las comisiones y cosas gratis de la panadería que tiene. dado Marinette (Alya es la mayor) ya que según el propio Bruce no lo permitiré. Cuando algunos afirman que no hacen lo mismo con Chloe o Kagami, ella dice que siempre le pagaron, especialmente por sus vestidos de novia, revelando que Chloe está comprometida con Jon, cuando le propuso matrimonio en una de sus transmisiones en vivo como interno

y Luka le propuso matrimonio a Kagami en uno de sus conciertos, entonces Adrien explota y revela que Marinette también está comprometida, tanto Bruce como Marinette lo confirman.

Aturdida, Alya sonríe temblorosa y dice con voz temblorosa: "Felicitaciones, mejor amiga, espero con ansias las invitaciones de boda", después de todo, cubrir un gran evento con muchas personas importantes puede arreglar tu reputación como reportera.

A punto de irse, Marinette mira a su ex mejor amiga y con una sonrisa maliciosa: "Oh, Alya, ¿quién quiere estar en la boda de un panadero? Además, con todos en bancarrota, ni siquiera podrán comprar un periódico". No hace falta decir que Adrien sabía de las mentiras de Lila, creando caos y arrestos.


	13. Marinette, la modelo superior (ONE-SHOT)

Si la revista Vogue, la revista de moda más famosa del mundo tenía una sección de héroes, y entre ellos Ladybug es la número 1 en la sección de las 5 superheroínas más atractivas del mundo, pero no solo eso, sino también la forma civilizada que es Ladybug. también en la primera de las 5 mujeres más sexys del mundo, ¿cómo Damian / Robin evitará que varios admiradores se acerquen a su ángel, especialmente cuando hay una subasta de citas para recaudar dinero y Marinette está en la nómina? ¿Damien podrá hacer algo?


	14. Cómo planificar una boda - Daminette (ONE-SHOT)

Damian planea proponerle matrimonio a Marinette, usando a Titus y fuegos artificiales en un lago, solo para hacer que las cosas salgan mal, pero al final eso no importa, ya que su ángel lo ama con todo su corazón.

Llegó el día de la boda y Marinette contempla los eventos que la trajeron aquí (derrotar a Lila, Hawkmoth y tomar el anillo de Adrien). Mientras que el ex modelo al enterarse del compromiso de Mari decide "salvar" a su princesa, ya que su obsesión cambió de Ladybug a Mari, luego decide mentir y llama a sus amigos (aún no saben que Adrien sabía que Lila estaba mintiendo) sobre cómo Mari llegó llorando y le dijo que Damian la estaba obligando a casarse, por lo que todos deciden ir a "salvar" a Marinette, solo para descubrir: 1. Adrien mintió y 2. Él sabía sobre Lila. Al final de la boda, Marinette y Damian ven a Adrien golpeado y arrestado por la clase como regalo de bodas.


	15. Un Halloween para recordar (Daminette ONE-SHOT)

Es Halloween y Marinette y Damian hicieron una apuesta, que Marinette perdió (a quien Titus más ama, porque Damian lo entrenó) y el perdedor debe usar lo que dice el ganador (disfraz de bailarina del vientre), sin embargo Damian olvidó cuán creativa puede volverse Marinette la ve disfrazada, ahora debe tener cuidado con ella para evitar que otros se acerquen a su prometida, mientras él y Marinette llevan a Mar'i a pedir dulces.


	16. El dilema del hámster (Daminette ONE-SHOT)

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Marinette y Damian le compra un hámster (Hamtaro) que ella siempre quiso, pero ¿qué pasa cuando dicha bola de pelo acaba acaparando la atención de Marinette y Tikki, provocando que Damian y Plagg compitan por la atención de sus damas? ¿Hasta qué punto van a lograrlo?


	17. El efecto Romeo y Julieta para Damien (Daminette ONE-SHOT)

Damien ha conocido a una chica en una de las galas, luego de ser grosero con ella y terminar recibiendo un plato con comida en la cara de ella, termina queriendo saber más de ella y comienza a enamorarse.

solo que se olvidó de preguntarle su apellido cuando se va, lo cual lo entristece porque piensa que nunca la volverá a ver, eso es hasta que recuerda que siempre va al mismo parque a la misma hora para inspirarse, por eso Damián tiene estado yendo al mismo parque todos los días durante 3 meses, sin siquiera hablar con ella por los nervios, cuando le pide ayuda a su amigo John, él acepta hasta que descubre quién es y se niega y le impide ayudarlo, en hecho Conner y Clark también se lo impiden, harto Damien se enfrenta a John en una pelea y termina descubriendo el apellido de la chica pensando que está casada, solo para descubrir cuál es el gemelo perdido de John, eso no le impide mostrarse digno. de ella, incluso si debe enfrentarse a la superfamilia


	18. Cicatrices - Daminette ONE - SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Independientemente de las cicatrices físicas y emocionales, Damian ama a Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: violencia, muerte, negligencia, etc.

Marinette se frota la barriga acurrucada con su esposo y recuerda cómo llegó a tener tanta suerte, incluso si los obstáculos eran demasiados

Sin embargo, en un viaje a Ciudad Gótica, Marinette y Damian están en una cita para alejarse de la clase; su cita es interrumpida y Marinette secuestrada. Al despertar se encuentra en un auditorio, y aparentemente no está sola, ya que hay varias personas atadas a ella. Cuando descubre que el Joker es responsable de un plan siniestro de un juego mortal de escondite transmitido a todo Gotham, debe mantenerse con vida, aunque no duda en ayudar a los demás. Cuando el Joker la encuentra se les ve a ambos peleando (transmitido por las cámaras), donde ella revela que fue Lila quien lo contrató para matarla, en lo cual una bala rompe la pantalla terminando la transmisión.

En la pelea, ambos luchan por el arma hasta que, en un movimiento en falso, el Joker se dispara a sí mismo  
también cayendo al suelo y en el proceso haciendo que el arma golpee a Mari y la deje inconsciente. Cuando la Batfamilia va a la escena, la clase se convierte en un caos mientras aprenden la verdad sobre Lila.

  
Estando en el hospital, no solo se transmite dicha batalla a nivel internacional, sino que el Joker está muerto, lo que le da a Marinette un fuerte trauma, pero Wayne y el comisionado dijeron que no fue su culpa y que fue en defensa propia, incluso tiene una grabación de Lila y el Joker hacen el trato.

Más tarde, la clase intenta ir al hospital para visitar a Mari solo para que Damian los amenace, tratando de escapar solo para ser detenidos por abogados con demandas, restricción y que están en la lista negra de sus futuros trabajos. La profesora Caline que visita a Marinette diciendo que es una gran persona y ahora debe arreglar las cosas en su clase, no termina la frase cuando Sabine la golpea inesperadamente con tanta fuerza que le rompe algunos dientes, junto a Sabine están Tom y un miembro de la junta escolar que luego de investigar el pasado de Bustier descubre no solo que ella nunca se graduó como maestra, sino que hubo varias muertes a causa de ella y que su certificado era falso y el director lo sabía (mientras hablan, está siendo arrestado ), desesperada mientras la arrestan, Celine le grita a Marinette que le diga que es una buena maestra,

Pero Marinette le devuelve las palabras: "No cedas a la ira Caline, es una pena, debe ser la persona más grande como Celine en todo el mundo" lo que la deja en estado de shock, ya que eso es lo que dijo.

  
Entonces entra una incómoda Alya con un ramo de flores que intenta disculparse (más bien ahora que sabe que Lila mintió y que ahora Marinette es su boleto a la fama para ser una "amiga") cuando no acepta su disculpa, se enfurece. y se niega a asumir la culpa. Incluso si Marinette señala todas las cosas gratis que hizo y decide terminar su amistad, Damian ayuda a levantar a Marinette, enfurecido y aún sin asumir la culpa Alya cree que Damian la manipuló para que dijera eso, enojada, toma un jarrón y está por atacar a Damian solo para que Marinette la pateara en la cara dejándola sangrando en estado de shock sin esperar eso, luego Adrien (siendo el gilipollas que es) le grita a Marinette por exponer a Lila y arreglarlo, sin saber lo que Alya y los demás escucharon. ,

Una semana después, Hawkmoth es derrotado y encarcelado junto con los demás (Lila por trabajar con él, Adrien trabajando con él antes de perder el anillo y Alya por su comportamiento violento) todos ven en la transmisión la boda de Marinette y Damian haciendo que Adrien se vuelva loco.

  
Entonces, antes de irse de luna de miel, Marinette los visita en la cárcel y (su esposo modificó las cámaras) se revela como Ladybug y sus éxitos como diseñadora cuando las industrias de Gabriel terminan, creando reacciones: Gabriel solo grita, Adrien se vuelve loco diciendo que Marinette era suya. y que ambos lados aún lo aman, Alya grita y llora diciendo que es injusto que su mejor amiga nunca le haya dicho y Lila grita como un animal salvaje cuando ve por qué nunca le creyó, entonces Adrien amenaza con exponerla si no es él. los saca de la cárcel y se casa con él, creyendo que tiene la ventaja hasta que Marinette se ríe y se des-transforma, entonces Tikki, Plagg, Noroo, Dussu y Trixx con expresiones oscuras los maldicen y si intenta exponer su identidad sus gargantas se cerrarán dolorosamente. hasta matarlos.

  
Volviendo a la actualidad, Marinette se duerme con su marido mientras sonríe mientras imagina a su bebé


	19. Sé bueno con la tecnología y ella será buena contigo- Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, Tim, Wayne, el maestro Madeleiv, Markov (el robot de Max) y Albert (la inteligencia artificial del director Damocles que apareció en el episodio Dark Owl) como los héroes para salvar a Marinette

Lila intenta que Marinette sea expulsada nuevamente en la oficina de la directora, cuando Marinette está a punto de ser expulsada, la maestra Madeleiv lo interrumpe provocando que la directora se vaya, allí Markov y Albert piratean el Lady Blog y las cámaras de la escuela para transmitir en vivo. Lila amenaza a Marinette admitiendo por sus mentiras que Adrien sabía que estaba mintiendo y admite que trabaja para Hawkmoth para matar a Ladybug. No solo eso, también hay imágenes escolares de la incompetencia de Damocles, la injusticia de Bustier, la intimidación de Chloe, la clase de Marinette e incluso Adrien acosando a Marinette y golpeándola por no guardar silencio sobre las mentiras de Lila (usa esa excusa para cubrir su obsesión con Ladybug que cambió a Marinette , pero cómo ella lo rechaza y dice que tiene novio) hasta que descubre que Adrien es Chat Noir.

Teniendo suficiente Marinette se enfrenta a ella y se va, Lila la ataca furiosamente. Al final Damian salva a Marinette y todos obtienen lo que se merecen, sobre todo Lila cuando su madre le quita la inmunidad diplomática y Lila, furiosa, intenta apuñalar a su madre, que merece más castigo, y más cuando descubre que Marinette no era la uno. única víctima. Además de derrotar a Hawkmoth, denunciar a la clase y arrestar al director y al maestro al descubrir que ni siquiera son maestros certificados y que los documentos son falsos.

Y Markov y Albert viven felices con Wayne, Adrien sigue delirando que Ladybug lo ama, solo cuando descubre que ella es Marinette y ya está casada y para evitar decirlo, está maldito. Y toda la gente buena vive feliz.


	20. Solo tú me robaste el corazón, no importa cuán diferentes seamos - Daminette ONE- SHOT

Marinette y Damian son rivales cleptómanos que se desafían entre sí para robar cosas, un día se desafían entre sí para robar lo más imposible del mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando Marinette le pide a Damian que le ayude a practicar la confesión con Adrien, Damian supo instantáneamente que Marinette ganó la apuesta, ya que ella robó lo que siempre se pensó que era imposible: su corazón.

Tratando de negarlo hasta que su amigo John lo engaña para que juegue la verdad o se atreva Damian se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Marinette y que en lugar de ganar la apuesta quiere que sea un empate, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que robando eso. hermoso ángel de Agreste.

Extra: La batifamilia hace una apuesta de teorías e ideas locas sobre cómo Damian y Marinette lograron juntarse, lástima que John sea el único que lo sepa, después de todo el padrino de la próxima boda tiene ese privilegio, él solo espera que lo aprecien en los votos matrimoniales


	21. Un diamante en bruto que brilla - Daminette ONE-SHOT

Marinette y Damian han estado saliendo durante 5 años desde los 15, a veces Marinette siente que no es digna de Damian por no ser rica, incluso cuando él dice lo contrario, pero cuando es atacada en una gala decide romper. Damian para bien. de Damian y el esta llorando (sin saber que Damian tambien esta llorando y vuelve a la gala creando una escena cuando ve al culpable)

  
Mientras Marinette decide irse de Gotham, pero Seline la detiene en el aeropuerto, quien le cuenta sus propias experiencias cuando estaba con Bruce y cómo casi termina con él al no sentirse digna de él.

Momentos después en la televisión del aeropuerto, en las noticias cuando los paparazzi le sacan a colación el tema de Marinette a Damián, éste estalla gritando y rompiendo a llorar por hacer que su amada lo deje, tomándose venganza contando los fallidos amores de los reporteros para avergonzarlos. . .

Impulsada por sus emociones, Marinette va a la mansión para encontrar a Damian en el jardín con Titus, al ver que ambos se abrazan y lloran declarando lo mucho que se aman, en lo que Damian le pide que sea su esposa y ambos son felices.


	22. Padre - Daminette ONE-SHOT

En medio de una pelea, Robin con su familia recibe una llamada del Agente A (Alfred) diciendo que Ladybird está a punto de dar a luz, Robin asustado (con su familia siguiéndolo) debe atravesar todo Gotham y sus obstáculos para llegar a su esposa. , nadie te impedirá estar con tu ángel en ese momento tan importante

Bono: Jason y Damian habían hecho una apuesta sobre si el bebé tendría ojos verdes (Jason) u ojos azules (Damian) cuando perder a Jason hace que Damian se haga un tatuaje, al menos valió la pena cuando Marinette lo llenó de besos al verlo. nombre y el nombre de su hijo en un corazón con petirrojos y mariquitas

Bonus 2: Damian se pregunta, siendo el hijo del mejor detective del mundo y el mejor asesino de todos y uno de los mejores Robin, ¿cómo no pilla a su hijo de 5 años desnudo por la mansión para tomarlo por un ¿baño? No ayuda que sus hermanos tampoco puedan atraparlo o que las chicas, Alfred, Seline y Bruce estén tomando fotos o filmando para recordar y Marinette se esté riendo y arrullando por lo lindo que es o que su propio perro Titus se haya unido. arriba con su hijo para evitar que se bañe, en serio ¿cómo es posible?


	23. ¿sorpresa? - Daminette ONE- DISPARO

Damian y Marinette han estado saliendo durante 3 años, pero la familia de Damian no lo sabe ya que Damian teme que terminen haciendo que Marinette se vaya de su lado, por lo que tienen citas secretas, lo cual es difícil cuando la familia Wayne interrumpe constantemente para saludar a Marinette (la conocen antes de que saliera con Damian) y termina con amenazas (Dick, además de Jason, Tim, Steph, Casa, Barbara y Duck) a Damian si la lastima y alguna advertencia ocasional (Bruce y Alfred , aunque este último lo sabe todo). Cansados de las interrupciones al final de la cena, confiesan que llevan 3 meses comprometidos planificando la boda


	24. Un gato guardián - Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette descubre que el gato callejero negro de ojos verdes que rescató no es normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian Yandere. Damian es un gato del infierno o un cambiaformas que ama a Marinette
> 
> advertencia: sangre, muerte o gore y prueba algo más. explícitamente obsceno

Marinette, al regresar a casa una fría noche de octubre, se encuentra con un gato negro de ojos verdes con una pata herida, furiosa por cómo la gente trata mal a los animales, se lo lleva y lo nombra Damien.

En casa, Damian ama a Marinette con ansiedad, poniéndose celoso si alguien, especialmente hombres, se le acerca, terminando en rasguños y mordiscos.

Aunque todo parece normal, al final Marinette escucha ruidos extraños por las noches y sobre todo siente que alguien la acaricia suavemente con garras afiladas por todas partes, especialmente en sus zonas más sensibles e incluso un beso, creyendo que son sueños los ignora hasta que una noche . cuando escucha un ruido ve a Damian comiendo un plato de fruta, Marinette pensando que dejó el plato lo recoge, pero su mente se inquieta mientras deja el plato en el refrigerador y todavía está frío

Llega Halloween y Marinette va a una fiesta con sus amigas, aunque no está muy contenta, ya que la fiesta pertenece a Adrien, a quien ha rechazado varias veces y no acepta un no por respuesta.

Lista para irse Marinette no se da cuenta de que Damian la está siguiendo

En medio de la fiesta Chloe y Lila se llevan a Marinette lejos de sus amigas (Lila pone gas somnífero en sus bebidas y Chloe se lleva a Mari) solo para descubrir que la llevan con Adrien en los jardines, al principio solo hablan hasta que Adrien la inmoviliza. para atacarla, solo para Damian en su forma humana (con orejas y cola) para luchar y matar a Adrien

Asustada, Marinette se aleja de Damian hasta que lo ve preguntándole si está bien y descubre que es su gatito, desmayándose en el apartamento.

Al despertar, Marinette está en casa y confirma que ella fue sincera toda la noche, en eso Damian explica que es una cambiaformas.

La noche termina con los dos siendo íntimos (gracias a las feromonas felinas de Damian), ahora que Damian ha reclamado a Marinette como su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos no permitirá que nadie se le acerque, destruyendo a quien la lastime.


	25. Te amaré hasta la eternidad ángel - Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas opiniones y teorías se arremolinaron en el bar, desde sugerencias hasta chismes, solo un pensamiento estaba en el bar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el joven Wayne aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explícitamente íntimo al final

Muchas opiniones y teorías se arremolinaron en el bar, desde sugerencias hasta chismes, solo un pensamiento estaba en el bar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el joven Wayne aquí?

Damian el mas aterrador de la almeja Eayne, ahora estaba bebiendo vaso tras vaso, refunfuñando en un intento de agotar su ira y decepción él mismo, si tan solo no hubiera dudado que podría estar con su amado ángel, ahora debía tolerar ver a Marinette con el molesto salvaje

Justo cuando se desarrolla una pelea en el nar, una figura borrosa habla con Damian y lo lleva a casa.

Mientras Marinette regaña a Damian por ser imprudente Damian solo se ríe y le dice que se parece a Marinette, Marinette confundida le dice que es ella, pero Damian lo niega ya que dice que su ángel es 10 más hermoso, sonrojado y curioso que Marinette finge ser. Un extraño para ver si lo que dice Damian es cierto, pronto descubre que en realidad Damian la ama y desea casarse con ella, pero ahora está condenado a ver a Marinette con otro hombre.

Decidiendo que es mejor detenerlo (Marinette no sabe lo que siente por él) lo lleva a su apartamento y le dice a su familia.

Al día siguiente con una horrible resaca Damian decide descansar en casa, cuando ve su mesita de noche ve que hay una nota de Marinette, recordando poco a poco entra en pánico y la evita, así como Mrinette evita a Damian

Cinco días y nadie sabe de Marinette, avergonzado o no Damian está preocupado por la mujer que ama, cuando va a su apartamento la encuentra en bata llorando al ver su teléfono, Damian lo lee y se pone furioso al ver eso Adrien la engaña con Lila

Consolándola intenta animar a Marinette a hacer sus actividades favoritas, pero ella se niega en medio de todo Damian la besa inconscientemente, horrorizado por lo que acaba de hacer, él se disculpa por aprovecharse de ella, solo para que Marinette lo bese igual y ambos. Terminar íntimamente, Durante todo el acto Marinette le dijo a Damian que siempre lo había amado y que estaba con Adrien porque pensó que nunca le devolvería sus afectos, además de que le dijo la verdad sobre la noche que estuvo borracho, Damian feliz de haber la mujer que él ama se abrazan juntos, no antes de pedirle que sea su esposa (tenía el anillo el segundo año que conoció a Marinette antes de que ella estuviera con Adrien)

Mientras Adrien ve cómo arrestan a Lila por sus mentiras, luego decide enviarle un mensaje a Marinette para que regrese, solo para que Damian, que era el único despierto por el ruido, responde que ahora Marinette es suya, y no solo que ellos. ahora están comprometidos, advirtiéndole que si se acerca a Marinette lo demandará


	26. El infierno de Damian sobre Lila - Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en el clasico literario: El infierno de Dante

Cuando la clase va demasiado lejos y casi deja a Marinette en coma, Damian se akumatiza y encierra a todos los que lastimaron a Marinette (Adrien, Lila, Alya, la clase, Bustier, el director Damocles, Gabriel y Natalie) en un parque con diversiones infernales donde el nueve círculos deben pasar si desean salir, pero sus pecados pasados y presentes serán revelados junto con la verdad, mientras que Batfamily, Bee (Chloe), Viperin (Luka) y Lady Dragon (Kagami con Tikki y Longg) deben controlar los daños

parque de diversiones infernales

1.Círculo 1 (entrada): Damián los deja pasar y les explica qué encontrarán en cada puerta de los diferentes círculos.

2\. El círculo 2 (Lujuria) revela el acoso sexual que Lila le ha hecho a Adrien y a otros, así como el acoso de Adrien hacia Marinette y Ladybug, revelando su identidad como ex Chat Noir (Marinette y Damian le quitaron el anillo) causando que Gabriel se enoja y abofetea a su hijo

3\. El círculo 3 (Gula) reveló todas las cosas que Marinette hizo por ellos, pero sin importar lo que ella hiciera, le pidieron que hiciera más y no quedaron satisfechos (Alya, Adrien y Bustier) en exigir a Marinette como bestias hambrientas.

4.Círculo 4 (codicia) siguen proyectando las cosas que Marinette siempre hizo por ellos, pero querían más y más sin importar si lastimaban a alguien (Lila y cómo ella solo quería fortuna Agreste y cómo iba a hacer a Gabriel y Adrien desaparecer para conseguirlo e incluso tratar de engañar a Damian para que deje a Marinette, así como a Alya en su enfermiza obsesión con Lady Blog) Damian les pone cadenas a todos para que sientan el peso de su codicia y las bolas de hierro de Lila para que se sienta doble y no puedo caminar teniendo que cargarlo solo

  
5\. Círculo 5 (enfado y pereza) muéstreles los actos de gritos e insultos que le lanzaron a Marinette cuando Lila "lloró" sus mentiras, solo para ver más tarde que era mentira, también la pereza de la clase y Bustier cuando ella no hizo nada y se lo dejo todo a Marinette

  
6\. Circule 6 (herejía) cuando vieron que nadie aceptaba la responsabilidad todavía Damian les mostró imágenes de Marinette tratando de revelar la verdad sobre Lila, pero nunca la escucharon o se negaron a creerla a pesar de que la mayoría conocía a Marinette desde que era pequeña.

7\. Círculo 7 (violencia): Se divide en 2 entradas, la primera refleja todas las acciones violentas que hizo la clase contra Marinette desde lo verbal hasta lo físico, incluyendo el acto que llevó a Marinette al hospital, así como el acto de violencia de Hawkmoth y Manyura que revela (Damian y Marinette ya tenían sus identidades) Gabriel y Natalie como los villanos, así como los actos de violencia pasados de Lila desde asesinatos y suicidios. La segunda parte revela a todas las personas que Lila llevó al suicidio y una imagen de una Marinette a punto de hacer lo mismo si Damian no la hubiera salvado. También las víctimas de Bustier siendo un mal maestro

8\. Circule 8 (fraude y mentiras) aquí se revelan todas las mentiras de Lila. Divide: Primera parte, Cómo Lila sedujo a la gente para que hiciera su trabajo sucio; segunda parte, cómo Lila adularía todos los éxitos de los demás, solo para ser insultada y ridiculizada sola en privado, así como los halagos del director y Bustier a Lila solo que al final la usan para sus propios fines egoístas; tercera parte, donde Lila mintió diciendo que tenía conexiones y amenaza con conseguir lo que quería como si tuviera poder; cuarta parte, donde se ven las falsas promesas de Lila que nunca se cumplirán (en este punto la clase decide finalmente investigar y descubrir las mentiras de Lila), así como la falsa promesa de Adrien de que ayudaría a Marinette con Lila, es lo que la clase le grita. sabiendo que nunca les dijo la verdad; parte quinta, donde se muestran los pasados corruptos del director Damocles y el profesor Bustier, e incluso el hecho de que ella nunca fue maestra y su diploma es falso; sexto, es donde se muestran los actos hipócritas en Adrien al pretender ser amable pero solo usándolo para tener lo que quiere sin violencia, a Lila por fingir que se preocupa por los demás y solo preocuparse por ella misma, a la clase por pretender ser A los amigos de Marinette se les pidió que les hicieran cosas e incluso después de Lila todavía lo hacían y si no lo tenían, las víctimas se convertirían en; séptima parte, donde se ve que Lila robó cosas (prueba escolar) Gabriel robó el grimorio para ser Hawkmoth; la octava parte es Lila, Adrien y Bustier con sus consejos tóxicos y cómo afectaron a otros antes y después de Lila, en el caso de Lila cómo sus compañeros arruinaron su futuro; novena parte,

9\. Círculo 9 (traición) donde está la última puerta dividida, son los actos de traición de los compañeros a Marinette. Se divide: primera parte, donde se muestra cómo Lila traicionó a su padre lo que provocó su muerte y cómo sus mentiras traicionaron a su madre, lo que explica por qué siempre se mueven; segunda parte, cómo Adrien y Lila traicionaron a Paris y sus héroes por trabajar con Hawkmoth (harta del rechazo de Ladybug, la traiciona); tercera parte, donde se muestra la traición de Bustier y Damocles al dejarse sobornar y no defender a sus alumnos como deberían, finalmente, la traición de Marinette a pesar de las buenas acciones que ha hecho a la clase.

Al final, en el centro, Damian sigue akumatizado en un trono donde está a punto de acabar con ellos, pero tomando una mejor decisión, saca el objeto akumatizado y se lo da a Lady Dragon y todo vuelve a la normalidad, sin saber que Damian estaba grabando todo el tiempo. todo desde el inicio de su akumatización y todas las cosas aparecieron en la televisión nacional provocando un caos.  
Al final Damian y Marinette van a Gotham donde están felizmente casados.


	27. Viaje en el tiempo - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de aquí en adelante es puramente Brucinette, si no te gusta, no lo leas y consideres el trabajo terminado.

Ladybug lucha contra un akuma que la teletransporta a Gotham en el momento en que Bruce es un adolescente, cuanto más tiempo pasan se enamoran, pero Marinette sabe que no puede quedarse, lo que hace que Bruce le prometa que se volverán a ver.

Después de un tiempo y con Hawkmoth derrotado junto a Lila y Adrien, Marinette va a destrozar el pozo de Lázaro, allí conoce a Damian con quien se encariña con Marinette y Marinette con Damian, pero los kwamis le dicen que no se lo lleve, ya que es clave para el futuro, sin embargo eso no le impide visitar a Damian hasta los 9 años donde le promete que se volverán a ver, luego los kwamis le dicen que debe viajar en el tiempo y hacer lo mismo con ciertas personas específicas (Dick , Jason, Tim; que también aman a Marinette y viceversa)

Como Marinette adulta se ha olvidado de las personas que conoció en su viaje en el tiempo, actualmente está en la cima con su compañía de moda, pero siente que falta algo, cuando recibe una comisión de la familia Wayne que no esperaba conocer. personas o creer que se ha olvidado de ellas

Datos

\- Marinette estuve en Gotham durante 4 meses

\- Marinette tenía 15 años y Bruce 16

\- Marinette fue quien le dio a Bruce la idea del traje de héroe, pero más reforzado

\- Antes de irse, Bruce había hecho un dibujo de la familia de sus sueños que quería con Marinette.

\- Marinette y Bruce no se conocen los apellidos, pero se pusieron sobrenombres como estrellita gruñona y estrellita.

\- Marinette no reconoce a Bruce, pero Bruce sí la reconoce y lo recuerda cuando la llama por el apodo que siempre solía decirle a Marinette.

\- Alfred, que ya conocía a Marinette, le muestra el dibujo de la familia que Bruce siempre quiso con ella, dándose cuenta de que coincide con los chicos.

\- Al final se casan y conocen las identidades del otro.


	28. Café - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Bruce se escapa de un acosador loco que termina en una cafetería donde conoce a la bella dueña del lugar, no esperaba obsesionarse con ella.

Cuando los chicos ven que Bruce es más raro de lo normal, Dick decide que necesita salir, así que le organiza una cita a ciegas con Marinette (el dueño de la cafetería solo que ninguno de los chicos sabe que los dos se conocen, pero los chicos creen que Marinette es buena para Bruce) sin saber que los dos se conocen, pero Bruce no se queja, ya que había querido invitarla a salir y ayudar con esa molesta acosadora rubia.


	29. Familia - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Si el origen de Bruce en la adopción de niños de cabello negro y ojos azules es de alguien, se puede decir que el primer amor no se olvida inconscientemente, pero no importa que Mainette ama a su familia con todo su corazón.

Bonificación 1: Un grito resonó en la mansión solo para ver a Marinette con un álbum de fotos (cortesía de Alfred) con Wayne con ropa fea. En Wayne Enterprese Bruce tiene un escalofrío de miedo de saber a quién pertenece, así que hace lo lógico: huye a una casa franca hasta que su esposa se calma de lo que sea que la haya enojado.

Extra 2: Bruce regresa al día siguiente solo para ver a sus hijos atados, luego termina lo mismo y ve a Marinette con una cuerda (era Alfred) y sin decir nada le muestra el álbum de fotos y con él los arrastra a todos con el cuerda para que no se escapen, ninguna familia suya usará esas monstruosidades de ropa y ella está decidida a hacerles un nuevo guardarropa


	30. Por qué Damien / Robin quiere una madre que lo ame y Bruce / Batman una esposa que lo ame - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Después de su encuentro en Wayne Enterprise con Bruce y salir a caminar, Marinette es retenida por el Joker, cuando la familia de murciélagos está a punto de ayudar a Plagg amenaza al Joker y Marinette termina demostrando sus habilidades de combate y llevando al Joker a Arkham, cortesía de Kalkki. . Cuando Marinette se va a casa (demasiado cansada para darse cuenta de que no estaba sola) Bruce decide que debe investigar a la niña, solo para investigarla como precaución, no porque crea que es sexy.

Cuando Tikki le señala a Marinette lo que hizo, entra en pánico e intenta regresar a casa solo para que un ladrón intente robarla, molesta, usa a Plagg y derrota al ladrón, solo para ver a Robin colgado boca abajo con una expresión impresionado, todavía en El pánico regresa a su hotel, solo para ver que Robin la siguió, antes de hablar Robin le dice que quiere que sea su madre y termina despotricando sobre todo el entrenamiento que debe hacer si va a ser parte de la familia, quejándose de ella. hermanos y planea presentarlo a sus mascotas, etc., solo para que Marinette lo detenga, lo que hace que Robin se ponga nervioso (y con una pequeña necesidad de llorar de miedo) pensando que la mujer no lo quiere, pero después de una charla emocional (no sabiendo que fue escuchado por toda la familia) haciendo que Marinette se encariñara con Robin y viceversa.

Al día siguiente, Marinette va a una reunión de negocios con Bruce, quien después de varias reuniones futuras puede que ya tenga o no un anillo listo.


	31. Ropa - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Marinette y Bruce tienen un debate sobre el vestuario de los diferentes Robins, luego hacen una apuesta, diseñan un traje de Robin y se lo muestran a los chicos y ven si a todos les gusta, el ganador hace que el perdedor se vista como él quiere (primer petirrojo traje sin pantalones)  
Aka: Bruce aprende a nunca hacer una apuesta con su esposa

Bono: Bruce sale disfrazado de Robin y admite que pudo haber sido un error, pero los chicos están encantados. Jason riendo: "¡Eso mataría a los criminales de la risa!" cae al suelo riendo. Tim: "¡B, te olvidaste los pantalones!" derrama su café riendo. Dick: "¡No puedo creer que alguna vez haya usado eso!" se agarra el estómago de la risa. Damian: "¡Tt, padre, me avergüenzas!" mira a Marinette, "¡Mamá se merece algo mejor que tú!" con un toque de sonrisa y Alfred, Alfred tiene fotos para el futuro


	32. Una caja de sorpresas -Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Bruce lleva más de 6 meses yendo a la misma cafetería, tal vez sea la calidez del ambiente o la buena comida o tal vez sea el hecho de que le gusta la dueña de la cafetería con la que ha animado conversaciones, recordando cómo la conoció. en una tarde lluviosa cuando ella le dio su paraguas (que ha guardado desde entonces), él pudo o no haberse enamorado de Marinette, terminando otro día y sin el coraje de invitarla a una cita.

Al día siguiente Bruce acude a una reunión de negocios donde debe convencer a empresarios testarudos sobre un proyecto de arte, por lo que decide llevarse a sus hijos para que al menos 1 de ellos pueda convencerlos, pero gracias a Alfred puede tener un arma secreta en su interior. manos, no esperaba que esa arma secreta sea Marinette, sobre todo viendo que puede amenazar a alguien con una sonrisa, lo cual encuentra atractivo, tener algo de valor la invita a una de las galas para celebrar el proyecto, pero él no la ha invitado. ella aún no ha salido.

En la noche de la gala, Bruce a punto de darse por vencido cuando ve que no puede invitar a Marinette a una cita sin ponerse nervioso, todo cambia cuando ve a uno de los emprendedores de la moda Gabriel Agreste (su esposa se divorció de él) parece interesado en Marinette poniendo celoso a Bruce, ¿la invitará al fin?


	33. Un feliz accidente -Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Mientras Bruce estaba ocupado leyendo informes de la compañía no ve a dónde va y termina cayéndose por las escaleras, al ver que no había dolor mira hacia abajo y para su horror ve a una chica de cabello azul (Marinette) con expresión de dolor. , quien aparentemente se rompió el brazo y se lesionó la cabeza levemente ensangrentada, presa del pánico la lleva al hospital, de allí tiene más reuniones y pronto se entera de que es la asistente personal que él había contratado haciéndola ayudarla con lo que sea. necesidades, pronto Bruce comienza a enamorarse de Marinette

Pero Marinette tiene miedo luego de una relación tóxica (Adrien) la cual se confirma cuando Bruce en patrulla ve a una rubia gritando, insultando y golpeando (aunque él se defiende) a Marinette lo que hace que Bruce y sus hijos (conocieron a Marinette y la aman, contándoles su mamá a veces) reconsideran su regla de no matar, cuando al principio Marinette no dice nada sobre lo que pasó, Bruce la lleva a su apartamento donde Marinette no solo conoce su identidad y revela la suya, sino que termina contándolo todo sobre Adrien, Lila. , su clase, sus padres y Hawkmoth en un fuerte grito, consolándola Bruce termina diciéndole que la ama y que se case con él, nervioso cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo pero Marinette le devuelve sus sentimientos y se besan.

Meses después están casados y felices.  
Mientras que en París, Adrien ve cómo Lila es arrestada gracias al karma (llamado Bruce Wayne y los abogados) por todos sus crímenes, incluido el trabajo con Hawkmoth, la clase que sabe la verdad, todos intentan disculparse con Marinette, solo para terminan con juicios y en la Lista Negra de todos los trabajos de sus sueños, sin mencionar que los padres de Marinette al enterarse de la verdad son acosados por la prensa y en que los padres de Tom (Gina y Ronald) no solo le dicen que ya no es un Dupang , pero se lo llevaron y lo expulsaron de la panadería y Sabian es repudiado y retirado de su apellido por fallarle a su hija, luego son arrestados por negligencia infantil, todo mientras todos gritan y culpan a Adrien por saber la verdad.

Sin embargo, Alya, Nino y Adrien no lo aceptan y culpan a Lila y Adrien con la loca idea de que si Alya y Nino los ayudan a juntarse con Marinette los perdonará.

  
Marinette está feliz con su familia y su hija de 4 años, Bridgette, cuando tocan la puerta creyendo que es un paquete de trabajo, solo para encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos, Adrien la besa estúpidamente y dice que como Lila no está allí, ellos pueden estar juntos y casarse, solo para que Marinnette lo patee y le cierre la puerta en la cara, queriendo saber qué le pasó a su esposa Bruce abre la puerta para encontrar a los matones de su esposa, en el argumento Adrien intenta demandar a Bruce, recibiendo un Bruce sonrió agudamente diciendo que disfrutaría destruyéndola.

Al regresar todos consuelan a Marinette, al día siguiente en el juicio Adrien pierde por sus estúpidas discusiones y junto con Alya y Nino son arrestados, pero cuando Alya se entera de la verdad sobre Adrien lo golpea antes de ser arrestada.

En prisión Marinette visita a Alya y Adrien (Nino se arrepintió y solo se dedicó al servicio comunitario para terminar su sentencia, ya que nunca intentó escapar como sus antiguos amigos) revelándose como Ladybug, lo que hace que Adrien se vuelva loco e histérico y Alya llora desconsoladamente, tratando de amenazarla Adrien exige que los libere y se case con él o expondrá su identidad, en lo que Plagg y Trixx los maldicen a ambos, que si intentan exponer a Marinette sus gargantas se cerrarán hasta posiblemente matarlos.  
Ella al final se va a casa con Bruce, sorprendiéndolo diciéndole que habrá un nuevo miembro de la familia (Felix)


	34. El final

Ok ... acabo de terminar oficialmente esta lista de ideas, así que esta nota es el final

Tenía más ideas, pero después de analizarlas con detenimiento vi que no cabían en mi cabeza y las descarté, así que ya está.

Quiero señalar que este trabajo no es una historia ni sugiere que vaya a escribir una historia o ONE-SHOT, sino una lista de ideas que publico para que cualquier escritor que quiera escribir estas ideas 

Eso es, cuídate, que tengas un buen año escolar y adiós


End file.
